


Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends...

by kruk



Series: Syn Śmierciożercy & Syn Bohatera [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Scorpius to nerd nic nowego, Scorpius-centric, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, a przynajmniej nie we wszystkim, moje wyobrażenie o Albusie Severusie może sporo odbiegać od Przeklętego Dziecka, postacie widziane oczyma scorpiusa, slytherin jak był nielubiany tak i teraz nie cieszy się szczególnym uznaniem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Pierwsza podróż do Hogwartu i pierwszy przyjaciel Scorpiusa Malfoya.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Series: Syn Śmierciożercy & Syn Bohatera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702771
Comments: 22
Kudos: 5





	Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends...

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z pieśni Tiary (1991).

Scorpius Malfoy miał jedenaście lat i właśnie jechał do Hogwartu.

Na ten dzień czekał od dawna. Odkąd dowiedział się o szkole magii zamęczał wręcz rodziców i dziadków, aby jeszcze raz opowiedzieli mu o tym cudownym miejscu, o przygodach, które na niego tam czekały, o nauczycielach, o tym, czego będzie się uczył. O Slytherinie, domu do którego zapewne miał trafić. Tak jak przed nim jego rodzice i dziadkowie i całe pokolenia przodków. Był tym podekscytowany i nie mniej przerażony, bo przecież Dom Węża nie cieszył się szacunkiem magicznej społeczności. Scorpius o tym wiedział od najmłodszych lat, był wszak bystrym dzieckiem. Nie miał jak o tym zapomnieć, tak samo jak nie mógł zapomnieć o złej sławie rodu Malfoyów wiszącej nad jego głową, towarzyszącej mu na każdym kroku. 

Od szeptów i potępienia świata dorosłych póki co oddzielały go grube mury nie do przebicia. Mury domu i te, w postaci jego rodziców, którzy chronili go przed tym ciężarem jak tylko mogli. Ale im bardziej zbliżał się wrzesień, tym częściej ojciec i matka ostrzegali go przed ich własnymi grzechami i grzechami ich ojców. Przed nienawiścią, przed uprzedzeniami, z którymi będzie się musiał mierzyć każdego dnia szkoły gdy stanie się uczniem Slytherinu.

Bywały chwilę buntu i wtedy Scorpius wyobrażał sobie swój przydział inaczej. Może mógłby być na tyle odważny, by nosić barwy Griffindora? Na tyle mądry, by iść do Ravenclaw? A może na tyle dobry i pomocny, by dołączyć do Hufflepuff i dowieść swojej czystości?

Mrzonki oczywiście. 

Żaden z tych domów nie był domem jego przodków. Co ważniejsze, Slytherin był jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem dla syna śmierciożercy. 

Bo tym przecież Scorpius Malfoy był. Nie liczyło się to, że ojciec odrzucił rodową wiarę w czystość krwi, ani to jak bardzo wojna go zmieniła, ani w jakich okolicznościach przyjął mroczne znamię. Kto raz był śmierciożercą, miał nim pozostać na zawsze, tak przecież mówili czarodzieje i czarownice na widok jego ojca i dziadka, tak krzyczały słowa w porannej gazecie, jeśli nie wprost to i tak treść nie ukrywała ich prawdziwego przesłania. Tak zresztą szeptano o nim, _zła krew_ i to przerażało go na tyle mocno, że ostatecznie nie śmiał marzyć o innym domu niż Slytherin.

Tam przynajmniej będą podobni jemu; ci ze skażoną krwią. Ci, którym wróżono złą przyszłość. Dzieci mrocznej magii. Przyszli śmierciożercy Czarnego Pana, którego przecież od lat nie było. 

Magiczne społeczeństwo już go osądziło - chociaż była to czysta głupota, bo czemu niby miał odpowiadać za czyny ojca i dziadka? Czysta głupota, którą nawet jedenastoletni dzieciak potrafił dostrzec, a która owładnęła umysły dorosłych czarodziejów i czarownic jak jakaś plaga. 

Scorpius wiedział, że w szkole wcale nie będzie mu łatwo - ojciec go ostrzegał, w tych rzadkich chwilach, kiedy musiał synowi wytłumaczyć dlaczego świat ich nienawidził, dlaczego będzie nienawidzić go, chociaż był przecież dzieckiem i nie miał nic wspólnego ani z tą, ani poprzednią wojną. Ojciec nie rozwodził się nad szczegółami, nie chciał wracać pamięcią w te straszne dni trwogi, bólu i niepewności, a jednak jego wzrok stawał się rozmyty, nieobecny, jakby wszystko na nowo rozgrywało się w jego głowie i Scorpius czuł ukłucie winy, że dociekał, nieustannie pytał, chciał wiedzieć więcej, gdy Draco Malfoy wcale nie był ani skory, ani gotowy udzielić mu wyczerpującej odpowiedzi.

Scorpius wiedział, że w szkole będzie czekać na niego wiele wyzwań, że przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z rodzinną historią i popełnionymi błędami prędzej czy później. Wiedział, że za parę lat, miesięcy, tygodni, może wręcz tylko dni lub godzin jego ciekawość zostanie zaspokojona. Że dowie się więcej, niż będzie w stanie zrozumieć i zaakceptować. Jednak pomimo strachu przed prawdą, pomimo słodkiej obietnicy zdobycia wiedzy, która go dręczyła od tak dawna, to, co najbardziej napawało go nadzieją była możliwość znalezienia bratniej duszy. Przyjaciela, którego Scorpus nigdy nie miał, a o którym marzył od tak dawna.

Nie był zachłanny. Jeden jedyny lecz wierny przyjaciel zupełnie by mu wystarczył do końca życia. 

Dlatego kiedy w końcu nadszedł pierwszy września, a rodzice zabrali go na peron 9 i ¾ , kipiał energią, a wszystkie złe myśli zdawały się być zwykłą mrzonką, wymysłem przerażonego umysłu dziecka. Już z daleka widział pociąg i czuł, że oto nadchodzi z dawna wyczekiwany dzień - najskrytsze marzenia dzisiaj mogły się ziścić, jeśli tylko mocno w nie uwierzy. Czuł magię w powietrzu i w sobie, emanowała i śmiała się i obiecywała cuda z bajki. 

Czerwona lokomotywa dumnie prezentowała się niczym jakieś magiczne stworzenie; szkarłatny smok, z którego pyska buchała para, którego gwizdy nakazywały pośpiech. Scorpius wtulił się w ramiona matki, skinął ojcu głową i niemal wskoczył do środka czerwonej bestii, która miała zabrać go do najbardziej pięknego, magicznego miejsca na świecie. Do Hogwartu.

Jednakże jego dobry humor szybko uleciał. Siedział w pustym przedziale przy oknie, w skupieniu przyglądał się mijanemu krajobrazowi i starał się nie okazywać ani strachu, ani gniewu, ani smutku. Słyszał jak na korytarzu przechodziły gromady uczniów, przyjaciele i dopiero poznające się wyrostki, jak szukali wolnych miejsc, lecz żaden nie zajrzał do jego przedziału. Nawet nie otworzył drzwi. Jakby wiedzieli, czuli podświadomie, że w środku czaiło się niewidzialne zło. Scorpius nie odwracał się od okna, tak było lepiej, udawać, że nie słyszy stłumionych szeptów i wcale nie tak ciche przekleństwa.

Wszędzie, byleby nie tutaj. 

Zła krew. 

Syn śmierciojada. 

_Malfoy_. 

Nie powinien być zdziwiony, ale jednak jakaś część niego - ta delikatna, jeszcze nieskażona cynizmem dorosłych - czuła się oszukana. Tak długo wpatrywał się w mknący za oknem krajobraz, że oczy aż szczypały go boleśnie. Ale to nie były łzy, nie będzie przecież płakać. Nie zamierzał dać nikomu tej satysfakcji. Bycie ignorowanym i tak było lepsze, niż okrutne zaczepki.

Mijały godziny, a może czas stanął w miejscu, Scorpius nie potrafił powiedzieć. Siedział w pustym przedziale, zbyt dużym dla jednego jedenastoletniego chłopca, lecz brakło mu śmiałości, by samemu spróbować dołączyć się do kogoś. Czekał na przyjaciela tak wiele lat, był gotów poczekać nawet parę kolejnych, niż szukać takowego na własną rękę. 

I kiedy już w końcu pogodził się z myślą, że może Hogwart wcale nie będzie takim cudownym miejscem - ojciec zdecydowanie tak o szkole nie myślał - drzwi do przedziału się otworzyły i zobaczył jakże dobrze znaną twarz, która od lat pojawiała się w gazecie.

Ale nie był to Harry Potter, chociaż miał na głowie tą samą burzę ciemnych włosów, te same kości policzkowe i nos. Ten sam poważny wyraz twarzy.

I zielone oczy, ale nie przysłonięte szkłami okularów.

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, a w głowie Scorpiusa tysiące myśli walczyło o uwagę. Czy przyszedł tu dla żartu? Przegrał zakład? Z nienawiści? Z ciekawości? Czego mógł szukać syn bohatera u syna śmierciożercy?

Ale chłopak tylko nieśmiało się uśmiechnął i Scorpius odruchowo odwzajemnił gest. I naszła go myśl, że znany i jednocześnie taki obcy chłopak może też nie miał pojęcia po co tu przyszedł; co skłoniło go, by przestąpić próg pustego przedziału. 

Cokolwiek nim kierowało, Scorpius uznał, że nie miało to znaczenia w momencie, kiedy chłopak wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.

\- Albus - przywitał się cicho, nie dodając _Potter_. Może było to zbyt oczywiste, a może wcale nie chciał się tak przedstawiać. Może to ostatecznie nie miało znaczenia. Scorpius przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń zbyt ochoczo, zbyt ufnie. Zbyt zdesperowanie. 

\- Scorpius - rzekł, nie dodając _Malfoy_ , bo przecież wszyscy wiedzieli kim był i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Albus zwyczajnie usiadł naprzeciw niemu. Przez chwilę panowała cisza zakłócana tylko szumem pędzącego pociągu i dobiegających śmiechów z korytarza. Albus nie powiedział czemu tu przyszedł, a Scorpius nie pytał. Coś mu mówiło, że nie musiał. 

Syn bohatera i syn śmierciożercy. Obaj przerażeni tym co ich czekało i obaj zbyt mądrzy, by łudzić się nadzieją. Może zwyczajnie patrząc na Scorpiusa widział samego siebie. Bo Scorpius tak się właśnie czuł patrząc na drugiego chłopaka. Jak dwie połówki tego samego nieszczęścia. 

To było aż tak głupie, że parsknął śmiechem i nim Potter zdążył zapytać co w tym takiego śmiesznego, Scorpius już radośnie trajkotał o wszystkim i niczym. O magii, o szkole, o przedmiotach, których pragnął tak bardzo się nauczyć i tych, których się lękał. O książkach, słodyczach, ulubionych postaciach z bajek, nawet o quidditchu, którego wcale nie lubił. 

Scorpius wiele mówił, bo słowa były lepsze od ciszy. Kiedy mówił do rzeczy i od rzeczy, nie miał czasu myśleć, co inni o nim sądzą. Potem zawsze przychodziła chwila refleksji i często nawet żal, że tyle paplał bez sensu robiąc z siebie idiotę. Ale Albus nie uciekł przy pierwszym potoku słów, tylko uśmiechał się coraz bardziej, dorzucał od siebie pojedyncze słowa, potem zdania, a potem stał się częścią rozmowy. 

Tak jakby granica między nimi - synem śmierciożercy i synem bohatera - zatarła się całkowicie. Jakby naprawdę byli tylko parą zwykłych jedenastolatków. Scorpius pierwszy raz od tak dawna oddychał pełną piersią, czuł się żywy. Pełen nadziei. I kiedy już myślał, że wszystko będzie w porządku, drzwi z hukiem otworzyły się i stanęła w nich dziewczyna z burzą włosów i wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Szukamy cię po całym pociągu Al! Powiedziałeś, że za moment wracasz... - rzuciła z wyrzutem, pod którego ciężarem chłopiec zdawał się zapaść w sobie, a potem z odrazą spojrzała na Scorpiusa. Skrzywił się, bo dobrze znał ten rodzaj spojrzenia. Potępiający, z pretensją. Była zła, bo Albus nie wrócił jak obiecał, a znalazła go w przedziale z Malfoyem.

\- Potrzebowałem trochę ciszy - mruknął chłopak, i o dziwo wcale nie brzmiał przepraszająco. Jakby pragnienie zniknięcia było zwykłym odruchem, refleksem, nad którym nie zdołał zapanować.

Dziewczyna głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Wdech i wydech. Wdech i wydech. Wyprostowała się dumnie i Scorpius nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że na pewno Tiara przydzieli ją do Gryffindoru. Emanowała słusznym gniewem, butą, pewnością siebie. Była fascynująca i przerażająca jednocześnie. Czystej krwi Gryfon.

\- Potrzebowałeś ciszy? Świetnie - wycedziła wolno, mierząc się z Albusem spojrzeniami, a ignorując Malfoya całkowicie. - Skoro już odpocząłeś, to możemy wracać do reszty, co?

\- Możemy - spokojnie przyznał Albus, ale nie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Spojrzał na Scorpiusa i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Albo możesz się do nas przysiąść.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta w złości, gdy Albus poklepał ręką miejsce obok siebie. Scorpius czuł zaś ciepło w żołądku, jakby właśnie wypił gorącą czekoladę po przebudzeniu się z koszmaru. 

\- To moja kuzynka, Rose - Albus przedstawił dziewczynę nie zważając na jej zaciętą minę, a potem wskazał jej Scorpiusa. - A to jest…

\- _Malfoy_ \- syknęła Rose i ostentacyjnie skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Scorpius - Albus i Scorpius powiedzieli jednocześnie i ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na siebie, a potem wybuchnęli śmiechem, jakby dzielili się między sobą niezwykle śmiesznym żartem. Rose przewróciła oczyma.

\- Choć Al, za chwilę będzie widać Hogwart, a musimy się przebrać w szaty.

Scorpius z żalem patrzył jak chłopak podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podążył za kuzynką do drzwi. Rose wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie, ale Albus przystanął na progu. Na chwilę panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza, jakby żaden nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie powinni sobie powiedzieć. Równie dobrze mogło to być ostatnie pożegnanie.

Scorpius nie był głupi, wiedział, że po przydziale wszystko się zmieni. Nie będą już tylko nowymi uczniami, ale przedstawicielami swoich domów i podejrzewał, że nie za wiele osób trzymało dobrowolnie ze Ślizgonami. Albus wydawał się miłą osobą, ale czy będzie taki, kiedy dołączy do Gryffindoru? Czy będzie miał odwagę się z nim nadal przyjaźnić otwarcie lub chociaż w tajemnicy? 

Czy Scorpius sam będzie miał na to odwagę? Nie wiedział. Nagle Hogwart wydał się mu dużo mniej przyjaznym miejscem. Nie szkołą uczącą magii, a przetrwania w złożonym, patologicznym świecie uprzedzeń wykreowanych przez dorosłych.

Patrząc na Albusa, miał wrażenie, że chłopak myślał o tym samym. O nadchodzącym przydziale, który może z góry przekreślić ich szanse na przyjaźń. Że te godziny wspólnej podróży będą ostatecznie tylko małym epizodem na tle wielkiej przygody. Zwykłą głupotą.

\- No to do zobaczenia - rzucił Scorpius, nieśmiało machając ręką odchodzącemu na pożegnanie. Albus jeszcze chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i pognał za kuzynką.

Scorpius podniósł się ze swego miejsca i sięgnął po kufer. Wygrzebał z niego czarne, nowiutkie szaty i kiedy tylko je założył, czuł nieuchronność tego co miało nadejść. Podróż przez jezioro, potem przydział do Slytherinu, pierwsza uczta i noc w podziemiach pośród innych dzieciaków śmierciożerców, którzy wcale nie muszą się cieszyć na widok Malfoya, potomka tych, którzy zawiedli i zdradzili Czarnego Pana, którzy odwrócili się nawet od własnego motta rodowego, _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper._ Od wiary, że Czystość Zawsze Zwycięży.

Mimowolnie wzdrygnął się. 

Czasy wojny minęły. Śmierciożercy albo zginęli podczas bitwy o Hogwart albo zostali wyłapani po upadku Czarnego Pana i tkwili w Azkabanie, a ideologia czystej krwi odchodziła w cień w obliczu społecznych zmian, tych ponoć lepszych czasów. Skoro jego ojciec wychowany w myśl własnej wyższości potrafił zerwać z uprzedzeniami i, wbrew długoletniej tradycji, wpoił synowi szacunek do wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownic niezależnie od ich pochodzenia to może przyszli współlokatorzy Scorpiusa wcale nie byli aż tak inni od niego samego. Może patrzyli na losy swoich bliskich, ojców i matek, wujków i ciotek, dziadków i kuzynów i widzieli, gdzie ich zaprowadziła nienawiść do innych ludzi? Może nie żywili pretensji wobec Malfoyów, a jego obawy były na wyrost? Może to on sam bezwiednie nasiąknął powszechnie panującym przekonaniem, że Slytherin był domem złych ludzi, którzy pragnęli przywrócenia dawnego porządku. 

Cóż, niebawem miał się przekonać na własnej skórze. 

Hogwart był już w zasięgu wzroku, pociąg zaczął wyraźnie zwalniać, by wtoczyć się na peron ociężale. Na korytarzu zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi uczniowie z kuframi i sowimi klatkami. Scorpius szybko sprawdził swój bagaż, czy na pewno wszystko pochował i czy jest zapięty, a kiedy się upewnił, usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Miał dużo czasu by obmyślić najlepszy plan działania i uznał, że poczeka, aż wszyscy inni wysiądą nim on w ogóle opuści przedział, a potem szybko pomknie ku pierwszorocznym uczniom. Mama mówiła mu o Hagridzie, który wychodził po najmłodsze dzieci i wiedział, że na pewno go nie przegapi w tłumie obcych ludzi. Mocno zaciskał dłoń na uchwycie walizki ilekroć przez korytarz potoczyła się salwa śmiechu albo łomot ciągniętych kufrów. Nerwy niespodziewanie zaczęły mu się udzielać, a przecież czekała go jeszcze podróż przez jezioro i przydział do Slytherinu. Obawiał się, że zanim dotrze do zamku, zostanie z niego kłębek nerwów i nici ze zrobienia dobrego wrażenia na pozostałych uczniach.

Podskoczył w miejscu, gdy drzwi się otworzyły znienacka, ale widok poważnej twarzy Albusa od razu go uspokoił. 

\- Idziemy? - zapytał nieśmiało, wchodząc do środka przedziału by nie blokować przejścia. Z tyłu mijały go roześmiane dziewczyny i jedną z nich była Rose, która rzuciła przez ramię by się nie ociągał, bo Hagrid czeka.

Scorpius nie sądził, że będzie mu jeszcze dane rozmawiać z Albusem. Dlatego wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha, złapał za bagaż i wyszedł za nim w tłum uczniów, uznając, że mierzenie się z problemem z kimś u boku było lepszym planem niż siedzenie samotnie w przedziale i przemykanie chyłkiem na miejsce zbiórki. 

Zostawili bagaże w wyznaczonym miejscu i razem podeszli do tłoczących się na uboczu pierwszoroczniaków. Stali na samym końcu, ale tak jak mama opowiadała, Hagrid wznosił się nad tłumem niczym góra i nie dało się go nijak przeoczyć. Jego donośny głos niósł się po peronie gdy nawoływał nowych uczniów, a wszyscy patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem, lekkim strachem lub fascynacją. Scorpius czuł wszystkie te emocje naraz, ale Albus stał obok niego niewzruszony.

\- To przyjaciel rodziny - mruknął wyjaśniająco, na co Scorpius tylko niemo skinął głową. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Hagrid był przyjacielem Harry’ego Pottera. On zaś wiedział także, że Malfoyowie nie byli przyjaciółmi ani olbrzymiego mężczyzny, ani sławnego bohatera. I wątpił, aby to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło.

Gdy tylko Hagrid zobaczył młodego Pottera, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który zaraz zmalał, kiedy dostrzegł Malfoya obok. Albus pomachał olbrzymowi ochoczo i Scorpius, ośmielony zachowaniem przyjaciela, uczynił podobnie, choć z większą nieśmiałością. Mężczyzna chwilę patrzył na nich dziwnie i może ten zwykły gest uspokoiło go, a może zwyczajnie przypomniał sobie o swoich obowiązkach, bo tylko znów się uśmiechnął szeroko i zaczął prowadzić grupę pierwszoroczniaków w stronę stojących łodzi nad jeziorem. 

Ku własnej uldze, Scorpius płynął razem z Albusem i jego kuzynką i paroma innymi dziećmi, na które właściwie nie zwracał uwagi. Z wzajemnością zresztą, bo wszyscy byli przejęci rosnącą w oczach sylwetką ogromnego zamku, który górował nad nimi niczym mityczna bestia. Scorpius w ekscytacji paplał jak najęty, wyrzucając z siebie tony nieistotnych szczegółów, które zapamiętał z _Dziejów Hogwartu_. Nawet dotąd oschła Rose rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia; coś pomiędzy przyjemnym zaskoczeniem, a aprobatą. Tylko Albus milczał, a im bliżej byli Hogwartu, tym bardziej miał ponury wyraz twarzy. 

Scorpius usilnie starał się tego nie zauważać. Nie myśleć o tym, co miało ich niebawem czekać, a co - jak podejrzewał - tak bardzo martwiło Albusa. Niestety, ceremonia przydziału była nieunikniona i musiał się pogodzić, że zaraz może utracić dopiero co poznanego przyjaciela.

Wszystko działo się tak, jak opowiadała Scorpiusowi mama. W holu przywitał ich jeden z nauczycieli, pokrótce opowiedział o Domach, o panujących w zamku zasadach i jak będzie wyglądała ceremonia przydziału. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, kiedy wraz z pozostałymi dziećmi przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali. Ze swoich miejsc przyglądali im się starsi uczniowie. Od strony Gryffindoru dobiegał hałas, ktoś komuś pokazywał kogoś mówiąc to _mój brat i moja kuzynka_ , skąd indziej zaś _będzie ubaw_ , ktoś parskał nieprzyjemnym śmiechem. 

Droga na środek sali zdawała się trwać wieczność. Kiedy zatrzymali się przed surowo wyglądającą nauczycielką trzymającą w dłoni starą tiarę, wszyscy pierwszoroczniacy zbili się w ciasną grupę. Kapelusz śpiewał swoją pieśń, _o założycielach i nowych czasach, o przyjaźni i odwadze i bystrym umyśle i ambicji,_ ale Scorpius nie słuchał. Tak bardzo bał się i cieszył i był onieśmielony i pełen nadziei i mrocznych myśli i wszystko się w nim mieszało, kotłowało, jak źle przyrządzony eliksir, który miał zaraz wybuchnąć. W tłumie poczuł na swojej dłoni zimne palce Albusa. Nie patrzył na niego, twarz miał bladą, pozbawioną wyrazu i tylko mocny uścisk zdradzał, jak bardzo się bał. Scorpius odwzajemnił gest, chcąc dodać im obu odwagi w godzinie największej próby, która miała zdecydować o ich wspólnym losie. 

Żadna opowieść ojca i matki, ani babci i dziadka nie mogła przygotować Scorpiusa na ten moment. Cisza zapadła w Wielkiej Sali i wtedy zaczęło się odczytywanie nazwisk uczniów. Każdy z osobna podchodził do stołka, nakładano mu Tiarę i na kolejne siedem lat dołączał do swojego domu w burzy oklasków. A przynajmniej jak długo domem był Gryffindor, Ravenclaw lub Hufflepuff. Nowego Ślizgona oklaskiwali tylko uczniowie Slytherina. 

W końcu wiedźma wyczytała _Malfoy, Scorpius_ . Ostatni raz uścisnął skostniałą dłoń Albusa, przełknął głośno ślinę i wyszedł na środek. Nogi miał jak z kamienia, w brzuchu wszystkie wnętrzności pozwiązywały się w supły, czuł setkę spojrzeń wypalających mu dziury w plecach.Tiara nawet dobrze nie musnęła jego włosów, a już jej krzyk - _Slytherin!_ \- niósł się po Wielkiej Sali.

Nie przywitała tego wyboru burza oklasków, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Pomknął ku długiemu stołu pod zieloną chorągwią z wężem i usiadł przy wcześniej przydzielonej dziewczynce. Pośród uczniów Slytherina widział kilka znajomych twarzy, co któryś się uśmiechnął ku niemu, ktoś poklepał go po plecach. Był w domu przodków. W domu dzieci śmierciożerców. Był względnie bezpieczny, nawet jeśli znienawidzony przez resztę. 

Przydział trwał dalej, _Ravenclaw, Gryffindor,_ dwa _Hufflepuff_ i w końcu padło _Potter Albus_ i to jedno nazwisko zwróciło nie tylko uwagę Scorpiusa, ale całej szkoły. Wszystko momentalnie ucichło, kiedy Albus wolno podszedł do stołka i na nim usiadł, zaciskając z całych sił palce na krawędzi drewna. Wiedźma włożyła na burzę jego włosów Tiarę, która zsunęła się na oczy chłopaka. Nawet z daleka Scorpius widział, jak bardzo Albus drżał, jak z trudem oddychał. Długie minuty milczenia ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, zdawały się zawisnąć nad nimi wszystkimi niczym zły urok. A potem rozległo się głośne _Slytherin!_ i cała wcześniejsza radość w Wielkiej Sali nagle zniknęła, pozostawiając tylko grobową ciszę i podmuch zimna. 

Albus zbladł, jakby trawiła go jakaś nagła choroba. Odłożył ostrożnie Tiarę na stołek po czym nie patrząc na innych uczniów skierował się w stronę stołu Slytherinu. 

Scorpius zaczął głośno klaskać, najgłośniej jak tylko mógł, chociaż dłonie piekły go od tak silnego uderzania. Chociaż nie znosił zwracać na siebie uwagi, nie pragnął wyróżniać się spośród tłumu. Ale musiał czymś zabić tą ciężką ciszę, odczynić zły urok - dać Albusowi do zrozumienia, że on jeden nie odwrócił i nie odwróci się od niego. I tak jak Albus wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń w pustym przedziale, tak on witał go w Domu Węża.

Uczniowie Slytherinu pierwsi otrząsnęli się z szoku i dołączyli do oklasków, wyzywająco patrząc na Gryffindor i stół nauczycielski. Wrzała w nich buta, ale także gniew, złośliwe uśmieszki zdobiły ich twarze, lecz oczy pozostały zdeterminowane i zimne, bo dobrze wiedzieli o czym każdy teraz myślał. 

Syn bohatera w domu pełnym potomków śmierciożerców. 

Scorpius jednak wolał myśleć o czymś innym. O kimś, kto usiadł naprzeciw niemu, a kogo już uważał za przyjaciela.

Blady, nadal rozdygotany Albus mimo przydziału do Slytherinu i jakże chłodnego przyjęcia przez pozostałych uczniów uśmiechnął się do niego od ucha do ucha. Wziął głęboki wdech i odwrócił się by pomachać Rose (ta tylko przewróciła oczyma, jakby przydział kuzyna w ogóle jej nie zdziwił), a potem pokazał język żywo gestykulującemu Gryfonowi.

Scorpius podejrzewał, że wzburzonym Gryfonem był jego starszy brat, o którym Albus wspominał w pociągu więc tylko parsknął śmiechem. James Syriusz Potter przecież był tak święcie przekonany, że brat trafi do Domu Węża. I ku własnemu przerażeniu, miał rację.

Przydział uczniów został wznowiony, choć atmosfera do końca uczty pozostała napięta, a szepty i natrętne spojrzenia w stronę stołu Ślizgonów nie ustały ani na chwilę. Albus albo ich nie widział, albo tak świetnie przychodziło mu ignorowanie opinii innych ludzi. Scorpius doceniał tą cechę. Właściwie, było to bardzo ślizgońskie z jego strony i może jednak Tiara nie postradała do końca zmysłów przydzielając syna słynnego Harry Pottera do Domu Węża.

Scorpius był jej w duchu bardzo wdzięczny.

Slytherin nie posiadał wielu uczniów, część starych rodów wolała posłać swoje potomstwo do zagranicznych szkół, toteż samych pierwszoroczniaków była dosłownie garstka. Scorpius nie do końca radził sobie w kontaktach z ludźmi, nawiązywanie więzi z rówieśnikami szło mu jeszcze gorzej, dlatego rad był, że miał Albusa u swego boku. Nie miał pojęcia, czy istniało coś takiego jak przeznaczenie, ale czuł głęboko wewnątrz siebie, że to, co zawiązało się między nimi tego dnia miało trwać wiecznie. 

Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zaczął częstować Albusa najlepszymi łakociami, które znalazły się w zasięgu jego wzroku i nim się obejrzał, rozmawiali z pozostałymi pierwszoroczniakami o kartach z czekoladowych żab. Jak gdyby nic złego się nie stało. Jakby bycie w Domu Węża nie zwiastowało żadnych kłopotów i nienawiści ze strony innych.

W końcu w Slytherine też można było znaleźć prawdziwych przyjaciół.

Scorpius Malfoy nie potrzebował do szczęścia niczego więcej.


End file.
